


The Adventures of Police Man and Snek Woman.

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ./., Angst, Cheating asshole, Darkness, Eventual Smut, F/M, FUCK, Jealousy, Just Papy ♡, Just bj stuff, Leaving the asshole, No more sadness, Oral, Sans - Freeform, We drown in sadness, not in that way, you - Freeform, you fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: Formerly known as (ugh) "sans sans sans sans"We are now over Sans' bullshit.And it's time to move on.By helping Papy catch some baddies. (And maybe torture the stubborn criminal men, the mamono way ;D)Well that is if Papy would let you.*My kind of take with Cinna's chapter 88 on MGE Edition.A.k.a : Red is an ungrateful slut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale/AU's x Reader fictions (MGE edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692282) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



"--what? no, i, uh..i just.."

"You just  _what?_ Got tired of my affection? Unsatisfied with our sex life? I'm sorry if I'm not as good as someone with legs but apparently a fucking  _smoke monster_ has a more appealing body to you!"

Sans flinched, "look, you're not exactly easy to talk to! i'm not good with talking heart to heart with people, you know that!"

"But you apparently don't trust me enough? I'm not devoted enough for you to think so, huh?!"

You grit your teeth as you stubbornly stopped the tears from falling down.

* * *

**Snap.**

You let out a shuddering breath as your grip loosened on him. "...is this..." you glared at the wall besoide him frustratingly as tears fell down your face. "...is this how you're gonna treat me...EVERYTIME?!" you growled.

He shook, horrified as your eyes swirled with demon energy, light blue mana swirling around you ferociously. "y-y/n...no...I..." 

"SHUT UP!" You screamed as in one single move, you wrapped his body with your tail, sealing his movements completely. 

He whined as your tail tightened even more. God you're so scary looking at him with such anger..

..and yet...!

Maybe you noticed and chose to ignore the bulging in his shorts. Or maybe you're too consumed in anger and hurt that you didn't really notice.

You sobbed as the image of him with that fucking...! Haa...! "It hurts..." You cried, clutching at your chest right where your heart lies. "IT HURTS!" You shrieked.

"Y-Y/n?!" Sans looked worriedly as you writhed in pain, grabbing your hand as you writhed around the bed, your coil on him removed in favor of wrapping your tail around yourself.

As if to protect the pain that's consuming you.

But then again. This is what one would expect for a monster girl who's never fallen in love before.

Heartbreak sucks.

You breath sped up as the pain consumed your thoughts. Your eyes, blank and unfocused, darted around wildly.

"Sweetheart! Are you okay?! Hey!" Sans voice was filled with panic as he tried to grab your attention.

As his hand touched your shoulder, you slithered away from him. "D-Don't...!" You cried out.

The room is suffocating. HE'S suffocating you. You need to leave. LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE. LEAVE.LEAVE.LEAVE.LEAVE.

"I'm sorry y/n!" His panic increased further as your magic swirled around you more ferociously than before. He could feel the power eminating just from his side. "I won't do it again!"

You froze. Your energy quickly dying down back to normal. But your eyes remained blank as you stared at him.

"...liar." you murmured. "...why do I have to fall in love with you..." Your eyelids lowered, casting a look of melancholy on your face. 

He could only stare in surprise as you slithered out of his room and straight out of the house.

* * *

You've heard of stories before...back in your village. Back when the monsters from underground was not freed yet.

When you were just a mere child you remember other shirohibes talking about their one true love.

What they did to make their husbands fall in love with them.

And the techniques they've used.

But there was rare circumstances where you'll see an adult shirohebi talking to the highest ranked one, sadness surrounding them.

You peeked behind the door at the adult shirohibe as she cried out for help. Of how her true love picked another monster.

Of what she should do to make him realize that she's the only one for him.

_"Consume him with flames of jealousy...let him realize that only you're the only one who can fulfill his needs."_

You growled. Oh you'll consume him with jealousy alright.

But not in the way as that high rank shirohebi taught.

You grinned. You'll do it your own way.

 


	2. Cool down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Calm.
> 
> Very calm...
> 
> Go with the flow...
> 
> Calm...
> 
> ...

You ignored the awed gazes of men and women alike as you slithered elegantly past them. You're somewhere around the city. You don't know. You're lost.

_"Hey hey! She's a shirohebi, right?!"_

_"Dude! This is the first time I've seen one!"_

_"Well of course! It's said that they only stayed at Zipangu region. That place is like....a continent away from ours."_

_"...so pretty...and elegant..."_

You blinked as you've heard the compliments. That's new...

...? Or is it?

You laughed wryly to yourself as you sat down on a bench, it's been an hour since you left...his house. You're quite tired now.

You sighed as you tilted your head up and looked at the dark sky. 

"Full moon..." you murmured, smiling slightly. "So pretty..."

Your smile dissipated when you remembered something. You looked down your lower body, touching the white scales. 

...is it really not enough?

You frowned. "I don't understand why..." you murmured as you continued to prod at your lower half. "...? Is my form not to his satisfaction?"

You shivered as a particularly strong wind hit you. That's right...if you're correct, then it would be 9 in the evening right now.

"...i can't go back yet...but I can't stay here either..." 

You looked around for any possible place you could take shelter for the night. Unfortunately there seems to be none.

"Hey miss?" 

You quickly looked up to see a police officer looking at you. "Yes, Mr. Policeman?"

He stared at you suspiciously. "It's dangerous for someone like you to be here alone. You need to go home." 

"Ah..." you pursed your lips in thought. "That...would be a problem."

He sighed, rubbing his head, eyes not looking at you, strangely enough. "It would be more of a problem if you got attacked by a bunch of horny men."

You tilted your head sideways. "Attacked?"

His eyes widened in shock. "You don't know? There's been a lot of attacks on monsters, especially monster girls."

Huh. You vaguely remembered something like that when you were watching the television with Papyrus, but you were too distracted by your thoughts to really pay attention.

"Do you understand? It's not safe anymore." 

You nodded. "I understand." You stood up, flicking the end of your tail to rid of the dirt. "Do you know a forest nearby here, sir?"

He blinked. "A forest? Er..." he rubbed his chin. "Well there's actually one pretty close from here." He said, pointing at a direction to the left. "Just go straight there until you encounter two paths, go for the left path. That will take you straight to Moon Forest."

Your eyes lit up with relief. Looks like you'll be able to take shelter after all. You bowed to show your appreciation. "Thank you, sir."

And with that you headed straight to Moon Forest.

The police officer looked at your retreating form with a sigh. "I've never seen a lamia of that color before. Will she be okay? Maybe I should've escorted her back to her house forcibly." He rubbed his hair frustratedly. "Gah. It sucks being a newbie."

* * *

You stared in awe at the huge forest in front of you. You smiled as you entered without a thought, humming as you used your instinct to find the closest body of water in the forest.

Soon enough, you've come across a lake. You sat down at the edge of the lake, staring at your clear reflection.

You curiously brought your hand down on the water, shivering, as soon as the coldness pierced your senses. "So cold..."

You looked around for a second before shaking your head. No monster girl would be living in a forest IN a city. 

You're alone here.

With a hum, you took a quick dip in the lake, with your clothes still on.

You sighed in relief as water surrounded your body. It feels like home. 

As you sat there, half-submerged, you thought of tomorrow.

You'll have to come back eventually. 

You still love him. But you're not blinded by it anymore. You know now.

As long as you kept on chasing him, he would just keep on running away. 

Flames of jealousy...

Your eyes closed. Come to think of it. You've never really noticed if he's possessive too. 

You chuckled wryly. "Why would he need to? He knows that I'll only look at him. There's no need to worry about rivals."

That was the problem wasn't it?

You opened your eyes again, glaring at the sky as you clenched your fist.

"Screw you, you bastard." You growled. "I'll make you realize of your mistake." You grinned, your tongue licking at your lips as you thought of the ways to punish him. "I'll make you beg for my love. You'll see."

* * *

Sans paced nervously inside his room as he glanced at the clock beside his bed. 

"God fuck!" He groaned as he saw the time. It's past 12 already."Don't tell me she's still rampaging somewhere...ughhhh...!" 

He flinched as a thud echoed beside his room. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SANS!" Papyrus growled from his room. 

Sans gulped as he plopped down on the bed. "S-sorry boss!" He stuttered.

Papyrus huffed, turning over and covering his whole body with his blanket. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A FUCKING MORON." he grumbled as he went back to sleep.

Sans sighed. Maybe she's not really coming back...?

He frowned as he lied down. "She's gonna kill me..." he shivered as he imagined you wrapping yourself around him, coiling tightly until he could feel his breath cut off.

And then..

He shivered again. But for a different reason.

* * *

 

 


	3. Papyrus? (Chapter 2 part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this?

You woke up from your slumber when the first rays of sunlight hit you. You uncoiled yourself from the tree and climbed down, yawning.

It's time to head back.

With a newfound determination, you started your trek back home.

However, as soon as you saw their house you stopped. 

"Papyrus?" You called out gently.

He looked at your way from where he's leaning on the wall next to the door. "AH. MS. Y/N. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU." 

You stared at him, confused. "You are?" You tilted your head sideways. "Why?"

He grabbed your hand and pulled you inside without a word.

"Ah..."

You followed him until he sat you down on the chair next to the dining table. "Papyrus?"

"SILENCE." He shushed as he grabbed a plate and prepared your food. "EAT FIRST. THEN TALK LATER."

You sat patiently as he bustled around the kitchen. He's acting so different right now. What gives?

More importantly...

"Where's Sans?"

He stilled for a second before resuming back to what he's doing. "HE'S STILL SLEEPING."

"Ah."

Of course he is. You glowered, clenching your fists. He never wakes up early. Never.

Papyrus stared at you before sighing, grabbing the now finished plate and placing it infront of you. "I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER'S MISTAKES."

You flinched. You avoided his gaze, frowning. "..."

He tsked. "I...I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND WHY HE WOULD DO SUCH A THING. BUT..."

"It's fine." 

"HUH?" Papyrus stared at you in surprise. "YOU'RE NOT MAD AT HIM?"

"Oh I'm absolutely infuriated." You growled. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

He hummed, raising a brow. "THAT'S SURPRISING. COMING FROM YOU."

You grinned. "I just decided something you see?" You said as you started to eat your food. Man you're so hungry. 

Ah but you need demon energy too...

You two sat there in comfortable silence until suddenly a scream followed by a thud echoed from above. 

You and Papyrus stared at each other, confused.

* * *

Sans wheezed as he lied there on the floor, sweating bullets. 

W-What a weird dream!

He shivered as he tried to recall the dream...nightmare?

_"SORRY BROTHER. BUT YOU WON'T MIND IF I CLAIM HER INSTEAD, WOULDN'T YOU? NYEHEHEHE."_

_"Papy~♡"_

What in the actual fuck?!?!

"No more fucking mustard and booze at the same time." He growled, rubbing his head as he stood up shakily.

"SANS! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?!"

"U-Uh! It's nothing boss!" He replied as he tried to climb back to bed. "Just a weird nightmare that's all!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bro. I'm making this shit official.
> 
> FUCKING LOVE TRIANGLE OKAY?
> 
> I'M A SLUT FOR PAPYRUS. SUE ME!


	4. Ever heard of open relationship, you lil bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Except in this case. She might look for someone else to love and YOU will be the other one for the sexual relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that unknown guy might be closer than you think.

You stood up from your seat, the chair making out a loud screeching noise that made Papyrus growl annoyed and for you to look at him apologetically.

"I'll wash the dish later." You murmured as you took the finished plate and placed it beside the sink. "I just need to have a word with..him."

"HM...JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DUST HIM. IT WOULD BE A PAIN TO CLEAN UP." Papyrus answered making you giggle and stuck your tongue (do they have snake-like tongue?) at him in response.

"Bleh-- iiee!" You squeaked as he grabbed your tongue. "Eeeahh..."

He glared at you, amusement hidden beneath the mock irritation. "I'M SERIOUS YOU SNAKE." He said before letting go of your tongue and leaving the kitchen, petting you as he passed by.

You stared until he's completely gone, the slam of the front door closing echoing soon.

Looks like he went for work.

It's just you and Sans now.

 "Hmph. Let's get this over with." You mumbled as you made your way up to Sans' door.

You could hear shuffles from the door as well as his muffled voice. What he's saying you don't know.

"Sans. We need to talk." You said, slamming the door open loudly and barging inside.

Sans shouted in surprise as he froze. "Y-Y/n!" He stuttered, sitting upright from his laid down position.

You raked your eyes up and down on him. "Hmph. You look like nothing happened." You commented making him sweat nervously.

"L-Look...I..."

"It doesn't matter." You cut off with a shake of your head. "What matters is the present." You stared at him blankly as with one quick movementn, you coiled your tail around his and lifting him up to close to your face. "No talking and no moving." You warned. "You'll only speak when asked. If you disobey me right now, you'll be dust." 

He gulped, nodding furiously. 

You sighed, crossing your arms and looking at him disappointedly. "You've betrayed me." You started. "I love you with my whole being."

"But you went and cheated on me anyway." You hissed, ignoring the sweat coming from him and how it dripped down to your scales disgustingly. "You promised that you'll try."

"Then..." you too a deep breath. "...and then you went and fucked another mamono because you got tired of trying."

You glared at him. "Am I right?"

He looked away, flinching when your coil on him tightened warningly. "It's..." he lowered his head, guiltily. "I'm sorry y/n..."

You scrunched up your face at him in irritation. "You're not sorry at all. Because..." you clenched your fist. "Can you really try not to fall in love with me..."

His eyes widened in shock, as you stared at him blankly. 

After a tense silent moment you spoke up again. "You know. I could use my magic on you." You hissed. "Make you feel neverending lust and only me can satiate your needs."

He trembled as your magic started to show up, surrounding you in light blue flames. "Hehe." You chuckled. "I could tease you forever until you beg for release. For my body to satiste your thirst." You said, licking your fangs, rubbing his sternum with the end of your tail.

"A...ah..." he moaned, blushing red. "Y/n..." he shivered as you shoved your magic-covered hands under his hoodie and rubbed his ribs. "AH!"

"It looks like you'd enjoy being under my magic's influence anyway." You murmured teasingly, stopping your ministrations in favor of gripping his spine.

His eyes flared wildly as he arched from your coil, shrieking and blushing. "Please! Please!" He begged, drooling shamelessly. You could see the faint red glow below his shorts through the small gap of your coil.

"You look delicious my love." You teased, your voice pulling him even deeper in his lust.

But that all stopped when you quickly let go of him, making him land harshly on his behind painfully.

"Ah fuck!" He cursed, absolutely out of it. His body confused by the lust and the absolute pain on his coccyx. "What was that for?!" He whined, glaring at you.

You harrumphed, dispersing the magic from your eyes and staring at him blankly. "But I won't do it. I'm not gonna end up like the other Shirohebis." You said, flicking the red ectoplasm on your scales off. 

"Huh?"

You cocked your head sideways. "All I wanted from you is to love me. If I used my flames of jealousy then there would be no point." You sighed, turning away from him slightly. "You'll only need me for your LUST. Anything else is..." you scoffed, not bothering to finish your sentence.

You turned back to him again. "That"s why I've decided."

He looked at you suspciously as he shakily stood, hissing in pain. "Decided...are you gonna kill me?"

"Kill you?" You grinned maliciously. "I could do that. You did betray me after all. And betrayal is the worse thing you could do to a shirohebi." Your grin widened as his eyes flared up again, this time with magic bones appearing out of thin air and surrounding him defensively.

"...l-like hell I would let you." He stuttered, his whole form trembling.

You laughed. "Of course I won't. Moron." You watched as the bones disippated one by one. "Just goes to show how much you trust me." You spoke, voice devoid of emotion.

"Hey Sans, what do you think of open relationship?"

"Open..." he echoed before shaking his head. "You wouldn't do that. You're too possessive for that kind of relationship."

"Watch me." You said, turning around and slithering your way towards the door. You stopped to look at him. "You're fine with this, yes?" You laughed wryly. "Of course you are. That just means that I gave you permission to fuck mamonos all you like."

You turned away. "But of course the same thing goes for me."

"...what?"

"What do you mean what? It means that I could look for another husband to love and..." you giggled. "To find another man to give me his demon energy."

You closed the door. "And maybe...i'll find my true love..." you murmured to yourself before leaving.

"The one who'll love me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright motherfuckers. This is the start for the quest of you finding your true love.
> 
> Who will be the lucky man?


	5. Sleeping with Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BITCH IT'S TOO EARLY! YOU GREEN-MINDED HOES.

Papyrus disapproved.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD SUGGEST SUCH A THING. ARE YOU MASOCHISTIC?!" 

Is what he shouted as you told him of your new relationship with Sans.

You pouted slightly, waving the end of your tail dejectedly. "I thought it was for the best."

He scoffed before grabbing the top of your head tightly. You keened, grabbing his hand with your own hands.

"YOU.IDIOT." He growled as he swirled your head around. "YOU JUST GAVE HIM THE PERMISSION TO GO FUCK OTHER MAMONOS ALL HE LIKE AND KNOW THAT HE WOULDN'T GET FUCKED OVER BECAUSE OF IT."

You never noticed how big Papyrus is compared to you. You're so used to Sans small form that holding a hand way bigger than yours is so weird.

He stopped with his rant as you stared off in space, your hands still holding his. He raised a brow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Huh?" You snapped out of your thoughts as you noticed that his grip on your head loosened. "Oh it's nothing!" You smiled at him as you brought his hand next to your face. "I just noticed how big you are."

"GRK!" He flushed red before glaring at you, embarassed. "DON'T PHRASE IT LIKE THAT!" He shouted, yanking his hand away.

"Ehhh..still Papyrus! You're a police officer, right?"

"WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"Take me with you on your patrols!" You pleaded, clinging onto his arm and making him flinch in surprise.

"WA-!"

"Papyrus pleeeeeeeaaassseeee!" You whined, looking at him pleadingly. 

"W-WHY WOULD YOU EVEN...!" He stuttered, trying to move his arm away as much as possible.

But you pressed in more.

"Pleassee!" You pouted, hugging his arm tightly to your chest. "If you take me--"

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING PHRASE IT LIKE THAT!" Papyrus shouted, the red blush on his face now obvious.

"Eh? What do you mean?" You giggled, staring at him innocently. "I just want you to take me, that's all."

"WELL I REFUSE!"

"I'm very good at massage!" You bargained. "I could help you every night to relax."

"NO THANK YOU! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Eh you sure? I noticed that you really look tired every time you come home from work." You said.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE TOO OBSESSED WITH MY BROTHER TO NOTICE SUCH THINGS!"

"Not anymore." You laughed. "I'm making it my personal mission to be more observant with everyone else!"

"?" He stopped struggling to stare at you seriously. "ARE YOU SURE?"

Your smile dissipated at his tone before smiling at him reassuringly. "Of course. So please Papyrus. Help me..." you let go of his arm and wrapped your arms around his waist. "Help me move on?" You whispered.

He went silent, only raising his hand to pat your head. "And how can you move on by going with me on my patrols?" 

You looked up at him. "Well the easiest way to forgot someone is to fall in love with someone else isn't it?" You said. 

"...DON'T ASK ME." 

"What? You don't know?" You smiled at him teasingly. "I thought your handy dandy dating handbook tells you everything about dating and courtship."

He flushed embrassedly. "HOW DID YOU-?!"

"Know?" You cut off, your smile widening. "Maybe you should learn to use an inside voice everytime you read your book." 

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON ME?!"

"Not on purpose." You answered, leaning your head on his chest. "It's kinda hard not to listen when you're shouting you know."

"HMPH." You could sense the pout on his face. "FINE. WHATEVER. JUST DON'T GET IN MY WAY IF SOMETHING HAPPENS DURING MY PATROL." 

You squeal happily. "Yes yes yes! Thank you Papy!"

"P-PAPY?!" He said, outraged.

"Hehe yes Papy! That's your nickname from now on!" 

"IT SOUNDS SO STUPID!"

"I think it sounds cute." You argued, wrapping your tail around his leg comfortably. "A cute name for a very big skeleton."

"NYEH!" He squirmed in surprise, looking at your coil on his leg in surprise.

"Sorry...~" you said sheepishly. "I tend to do that when I'm very comfortable."

He scoffed. "OF COURSE YOU'LL BE VERY COMFORTABLE IN MY PRESENCE." He said proudly to himself more than to you. "BUT ENOUGH OF THAT." He poked you on your forehead. "CAN YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM ALREADY?"

"No." You pouted, moving your coil to wrap his other leg. "Can I just stay here? You're warm."

"GO TO SANS' ROOM THEN!"

"Noooo~" you whined. "I don't want to touch him. He's still smells of that smelly smoke bitch."

He groaned irritatedly, as your coil tightened securely over his legs. "GO AWAY."

"I'll be a good girl!" You said, batting your eyelashes. "I'm not gonna rape you, don't worry!" 

His eyes widened comically making you laugh at how funny he looks right now.

"GRRR! FINE!" He sighed. "IT'S GETTING LATE ALREADY." 

"Thank you~"

SHUFFLE SHUFFLE 

And soon enough the lights were turned off and you and Papyrus were both lying on his bed, although he's faced away from you.

You shivered as a gust of wind entered from the window making you shuffle closer to him, the warmth of his body lulling you in.

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY." He groaned, disgruntled. 

"So cold..." you murmured.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He growled, turning around.

You let out a squeak as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled until your back met his chest. "THERE! BETTER?!" He hissed at you.

You let out a mumble of yes as drowsiness quickly filled you. "Thank you.." you mumbled before dozing off.

He stared at the ticking clock silently as you let out soft snores, your coil on him loosening. 

"I'm such an idiot." he whispered quietly, looking at your peacefully sleeping face before placing his mandible on the top of your head.

He cackled silently. "But Sans is the most idiotic of all." 

And then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to know the plot of this story just look at the picture.


	6. FUFUFU IS THAT YOUR WAIFU?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godfuckingfinally Papyrus! I thought you're gonna end up single for the rest of your life! NYAHAHAHA!
> 
> -You meet Undyne

"My name is Y/N. Please take care of me." You greeted at the confused monster woman in front of you.

Papyrus continued to look away as the fish monster looked at you. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on her face.

"OHOHOHO!" She cackled before suddenly lunging at Papyrus and wrapping an arm around him. "Is this what I think it is?!" 

Papyrus growled. "DON'T NOOGIE ME!" he shouted as he shoved her away, crossing his arms. "AND WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT NOW IS WRONG!"

You looked confused at them. "Uh?"

You squeaked as she turned to lunge at you, gripping your shoulders and staring at you straight in the eyes. 

"I'M UNDYNE! REMEMBER THAT PUNK!" 

You nodded. "Yes...ma'am?"

She grinned. "HOHOHO! AN OBEDIENT ONE! I LIKE YOUR TASTE, PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus flinched, a barely visible flush on his cheeks. "FUCK OFF!" he glared as he grabbed you away from Undyne and placing you behind him. "THE INTRODUCTIONS ARE OVER. WERE LEAVING!"

Undyne cackled maliciously, waving at you two. "I'll be looking forward for your next report, Vice Captain."

"Eh? So soon? I haven't even see the whole building yet." You complained as he started to speedwalk out of the police station, dragging you with him.

Along the way, several other officers saluted at Papyrus as he walked past them. You looked behind to see them looking at you two with curiously.

_"I've never seen vice captain with a girl before... and a mamono?!"_

_"Hehe. I guess even the strict vice captain can't resist the beauty of mamonos."_

huh?

"Huh? Papy are you a virgin?" You asked him.

You squeaked as he suddenly stopped making you almost ran face first to his back. 

Chatters all around you died to silence.

_"snrk...!"_

He turned his head to glare at you, embarrased. "YOU ASKING TO DIE?!"

"What?! No!" 

A chuckle echoed from somewhere in the crowd making Papyrus turn to glare at that direction. "GO BACK TO WORK YOU IDIOTS!"

" _S-Sir yes sir!"_

He crossed his arms. "ANYONE I SEE SLACKING OFF WILL RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE TOWN!"

At this threat, the crowd started to disperse, hurriedly going back to whatever they're doing before. 

"That's kinda brutal." You frowned at him. 

He growled before grabbing your head with one hand. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION YOU'VE CAUSED Y/N!"

"Ehhhh? So you are a virgin? That's surprising!" You squeaked as his grip tightened. 

"NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE TALK!" He growled as he continued to drag you out.

"Ow ow! Papy! Not my head! My ear aww!"

* * *

Sans grumbled as he teleported next to Undyne's office. He knocked once before coming in. "heya fish. i'm here to report."

He moved slightly to the left as a spear hurled past his skull and embedding on the closed door behind him.

"You fucking bastard get out!" Undyne growled impatiently.

Sans stilled, his smile straining with disgust. "WHAT THE FUCK, ALPHYS?!" He groaned at the splayed out lizard/dinasour on the table.

Said lizard tsked in disappointment as she covered herself with her discarded lab coat. "You have the worst timing you know that?" She said, glaring at him.

"what the fuck did i do to see this horror?!" Sans whined as he turned around. 

"YOU CAN GIVE ME YOUR REPORT LATER YOU FUCKING COCKBLOCK!" Undyne shouted as she pointed at the door.

"no need to fucking tell me twice!" Sans said as he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

He shivered in disgust as he teleported straight to the cafeteria, surprising several officers around him.

"OH MY GOD! Sans please stop doing that!" 

Sans ignored the man as he marched towards the chef. "hey lady. do you have bleach?"

"What?"

"i just saw something very fishy you see? and i would really like to burn my eyes out."

"Eyes...?"

"stop asking and give me the damn bleach." Sans watched impatiently as the chef went inside the kitchen for a second before coming back out with the bleach in hand.

He snatched it as soon as it was handed. "thanks, pal." He grumbled before leaving the scene and towards the main hallway.

_"A shirohebi?"_

Sans stopped in his tracks. Looking at two chattering officers near the water dispenser.

_"But I thought they only live in villages and stuff?"_

_"That's what I thought too. But it's hard to mistake that snake girl with a normal lamia. She's white everywhere! The hair, the lower body and even her skin is white."_

_"Damnn...! Now I'm jealous."_

Sans frowned as the other man laughed.

_"Don't bother, dude. I think she's taken."_

_"By who? Maybe I can..."_

_"What? You saying you can beat vice captain? You wish man."_

Sans frown turned into a look of confusion. "Boss?"

_"Are you serious? I thought he's with Captain?"_

Sans grip on the bleach tightened. "this assuming motherfucker." He growled, eye flaring red. He teleported infront of the two making them flinch in surprise.

"S-Sans?!" 

"heya buddy." Sans turned both of their souls to blue. "i've got a bone to pick with you two."


	7. Stop there fiend! I shall capture you with my snake bod-- oh you surrender already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 1)
> 
> This is purely platonic.
> 
> *picture below shows of when you asked if Papyrus' a virgin*
> 
> Also a good way to show what they looked like and what they wore that day.

You sighed as you looked out the car window and towards the busy crowd.

"Papy this is so boring...~" you complained, your lower body twitching from the lack of use. "We've been standing by here for an hour."

Papyrus grunted as the end of your tail hit his cheek. "I'M NOT ON PATROL DUTY TODAY." He said, slapping your tail away, gently. "MY JOB TODAY IS TO LOOK FOR THE WANTED MAN."

You tilted your head, noticing a lot of students speedwalking past the crowds. Humans. Mamonos. And Monsters. "Wanted man?"

Papyrus sighed, looking at the clock on the radio while tapping the steering wheel with his hand. Eleven in the morning. "THERE'S THIS MAN THAT'S BEEN KIDNAPPING MAMONOS AND MONSTER GIRLS."

Wait. You remember this.

You blinked, sitting properly on the passenger seat to stare at him. "I remember something like that." You commented. "But would he really be stupid enough to kidnap someone in broad daylight?"

Papyrus frowned as he recalled the past kidnappings. "BASED ON HIS RECENT ACTIONS...HE COULD BE." 

_THAT BASTARD TOOK A CHILD MONSTER WHILE THE CLASS WAS ON A FIELD TRIP. FUCKING DISGUSTING BASTARD._

_THANK STARS THAT THE CHILD WAS FOUND SAFE AND UNTOUCHED IN A PARK, SOMEWHERE CLOSE FROM THEIR HOME._

_"The little punk said she doesn't remember anything after the tour she had at the museum. And we found some traces of chloroform on her mouth." Undyne said. "I could assume that he put her to sleep first before taking her somewhere."_

You stared worriedly as his eyes started to fill with anger. "Papy? Are you alright?"

Papyrus shook his head, the anger calming down but not disappearing entirely. "I'M FINE. I JUST CAN'T LET THAT 'MONSTER' WALK AROUND FREELY." 

You pat his shoulder comfortingly. "There there Papy. Do you know what the man looks like? I have a pretty sharp eyesight. I could help."

Papyrus sighed irritatedly. "THAT'S THE THING. NO ONE KNOWS WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE EXCEPT THE FACT THAT HE'S SHORT."

"How short are we talking about here?"

"A HEAD TALLER THAN SANS." 

"Ah." You look back at the crowd. "Well I guess spotting him would be easy. There's not much short people and monsters anyway." You pointed out as you counted the short people that passed by. 

Only two and those were a power spirit and a fairy. 

Papyrus stared at the crowd as well. "..." 

A rumble took you by surprise as well as the sudden ache in your stomach. "Oh...uh..." you blushed at Papyrus' deadpan stare. "Hey don't judge me. I haven't gotten my fill of male energy." You mumbled, pouting.

He sighed. "CAN'T YOU LIKE HOLD IT IN? YOUR STOMACH IS LOUD." 

You rolled your eyes in response. "Can you hold your cum in while orgasming? Of course not." You answered, crossing your arms.

Papyrus sputtered in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK."

You giggled, opening the door. "Just give me 5 minutes, Papy. I'm sure there's a man willing enough to give me his energy out there." You said as you slithered out of the car, moaning as you flexed your body in relief.

Sitting in that tight space for an hour sucks. 

Papyrus' eyebrow twitched as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "YOU WHAT?!" He growled.

"I said..." you huffed, puffing your cheeks out. "Give me 5 minutes to swallow some semen from a willing horny man."

"OH HELL NO! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" Papyrus growled as he raised his hand, his eye flaring red.

You squeaked as your soul turned to blue and got dragged back inside the car, making the car jiggle a little from the force.

Nearby passerbys watched at Papyrus' car in confusion as it continued to wiggle. The end of your tail swishing wildly outside the door.

You whined as you struggled from the magic, your whole upper body plopped down on Papyrus' lap. "Papy I'm really hungry. Lemme go...!"

Papyrus tsked as he glared at the curious audiences making them flinch and walk away. "S-STOP STRUGGLING!" He growled as he placed his hands on your shoulders, holding you in place.

You groaned, deflating and laid down on his lap, defeated. You winced as your stomach grumbled again. "You suck." You complained. "Why are you forbidding me from doing something in order to survive."

Papyrus avoided your glare before pressing a button hidden next to the rear-view mirror, using his magic to pull your tail inside the car and flicking the door close.

You stared curiously as the glass from every windows in the car rolled up and a tinted glass took place instead. "Is that...?"

Papyrus unbuckled his seatbelt, removing his hold on your soul as well as his grip on your shoulders. 

"YOU BETTER MAKE THIS QUICK." 

"Huh?"

 Your eyes widened as his eyes flickered red again but instead of his hands...

Oh.

OOH.

Your eyelids lidded as the smell of his energy started to surround you both. You eyed the glowing obvious bulge in his pants hungrily. 

Papyrus coughed, opting to avoid looking in your direction so as to not show his hidden nervousness. "You have 5 minutes." He mumbled.

Your tongue flickered out to lick at your lips. Your hunger completely taking over your senses. All you see is this man, Papyrus, who's willing (surprisingly) enough for you to give him a blowjob. 

"Well that makes my trip a whole lot easier." You commented, hand reaching out to palm at the bulge making him twitch and hiss.

You giggled, raising your body to kiss his cheek, adding in a lick as well. "I'll make it worth your while, Papy~"

Papyrus shivered as he covered his mouth with a hand, looking nervously at the bypassers nearby. 

Must be quiet. The car is not soundproof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGAHAAJAJAHA! *squeal*
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually getting shy just by typing cock!
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK MAN!
> 
> Anyway I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I intend to finish the bj, don't you worry.
> 
> I just need to find some insipirations on how to bj by reading some good skele smuts.


	8. You blew him away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me.

You shivered, smiling seductively as you thumbed the precum on his cock, swirling it around until the whole head was covered in red, then bringing your finger to your mouth, you wrapped your lips around it, winking at him and moving closer to show him how you suckled the precum clean.

Papyrus breath quickened, his eyes dilating in heightened arousal as he focused on how your tongue moved sensously up and down. Sooner or later you'll be doing the same thing on him. Just the thought of it made his dick twitch excitedly.

Your eyes lidded appreciatively, noticing how his cock turned even bigger. "Did you like it, Papy?" You asked breathily as you slowly moved down until his cock is resting in between your breasts. "Please tell me..." you murmured, bowing down to kiss the head while keeping eye contact. "mmm...?"

He growled, his other hand reflexively moving to grip the back of your head. But he didn't force you down, he just kept his grip on you. "YES. YES I DO." he answered, blushing fiercely and yet he still looks so in cotrol of himself.

You smiled, kissing the head again as you wrapped your hands around the rest of cock. "I'm so glad."

Papyrus eyes widened as you suddenly wrapped your lips around his shaft, your tongue moving in to lick the underside all the while sucking the tip. He bucked his hips unintentionally, his hold on you moving down to grip on your ponytail.

"SO GOOD...SO GOOD..." he grunted, eyeing your blushing face as you moaned around his dick. It feels so good to be inside your mouth...wet, warm and oh GOD!--

"GAH! FUCK!" He groaned as you decided that it's time for the main course and swallowed the rest of his dick.

You keened, eyes blurring with passion as you moaned. "You're so biggggg...hyaaaaaa..."

Papyrus chuckled darkly, sweat pouring down his skull as he gripped your head with his hands and forced you to take him more. BEING SILENT BE DAMNED. "SURELY YOU CAN TAKE MORE?" he growled, mouth curling into a smirk as you choked. But you didn't resist and let him fuck your mouth in his own pace, opting to suck as much as you can.

It's been a long time...since you've let your lover take control.

Ahhhh~ it's feels so good~

You could only watch his face, so full of lust and passion as he have his way with your mouth. "Phappi...~"

He huffed, breathing heavily as his thrusts grew quicker. "I...I'M CLOSE...!" he grunted.

You moaned, doubling your efforts in giving as much pleasure as you can. You could feel it...!

After two more deep thrusts, he tensed up, groaning under his breath as he finally came in your mouth. "T-TAKE...ALL..." he huffed. "..OF IT...!"

And you did. Swallowed it all like a good lover that you are.

You even opened your mouth wide to show him that nothing was left wasted. You swallowed every drop of cum he released. "Did I do good?" you said quietly.

He didn't answer. Taking a whole three minutes to regain his composure before he smirked at you, patting your head. "VERY GOOD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please rate snek's blowjob.
> 
> and rate my shitty smut writing skills as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ...oh shit. This was supposed to be a one shot.
> 
> Oh god. Shiiit. This didn't end the way I thought it to be.
> 
> Fuck me.


End file.
